Happy Birthday, Liet
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Poland is freaking out because Lithuania's birthday is just a few days away and he doesn't have a gift for him. He just couldn't find anything perfect enough for 'his' Liet. With some help from Veneziano he finds the perfect gift but doesn't expect to receive a gift himself from Lithuania. Written for Lithuania's birthday 2/16


"Omigosh! Liet's birthday is tomorrow and I, like, still don't know what to get him!" Feliks shouted at Feliciano while frantically pacing around his room.

Feli just smiles at Feliks suggesting, "I'll help you look if you want me to, ve~"

Feliks smiles gratefully at Feli before grabbing his arm and pulling him to his car. He then drives the two to the mall, hoping that the perfect gift for Liet would be there.

He bounds happily out of the car, loving to be at his favorite place. Feli follows him, equally excited at the chance of being able to help one of his close friends.

The two arrive at a clothes store and Feliks gasps before running over to a green dress, forgetting who he was originally there to shop for. He holds up the dress and asks Feli, "Isn't this dress, like, totally fabulous?!"

Feli nods, but asks, "Aren't we supposed to be shopping for Toris?" Feliks gasps, almost dropping the dress in remembrance.

"We are! I totally forgot! But this dress..." He pouts, not wanting to put the dress back.

Feli sees this look and says, "How about we come back here once you have a present for Toris, ve?"

Feliks gets a huge smile on his face and nods, putting the dress back, promising himself to come back to it. Together Feli and Feliks walk around the store, but nothing catches either of their eyes as fitting for Toris. Feliks pouts before they leave the store, hoping to find something in a store close by. They enter a jewelry store and Feliks smiles at the beauty of the necklaces. He spots a heart shaped amber pendant and remembers that amber is precious to Liet's country. He walks over to it, Feli following curiously. He picks it up and notices how it sparkles in the light and decides that this is the perfect gift for his Liet.

He's had a crush on the Lithuanian country for some time now, never knowing when it was right to tell the other country. With the finding of the pendant, he decides that Liet's birthday would be a perfect time to tell him as well. He smiles before taking the necklace to the cashier and purchasing it. He walks out of the store happily with Feli behind him, curious about the necklace.

"Ve~ Feliks?" Feli says, looking at Feliks while walking back to the clothes store with the dress.

"Yeah, Feli?" Feliks replies, looking back at Feli curiously.

"Is that your gift for Toris?" Feliks rushes over to the dress, happy that it's still where they left it. He picks it up and walks over to the dressing area, wanting to try it on.

"Duh. Why you asking?" Feli waits outside for Feliks to put the dress on, hearing him squeal in the dressing room.

"Ve~ Why'd you pick it?" Feliks walks back outside, the dress draped on his arm. He walks over to the checkout with Feli following, waiting for an answer.

"It's amber which is special to Lithuania. Also, this is, like, the perfect time for me to confess!" He says squealing as he pays for the dress.

Feli nods, his curl bouncing a bit. "Ve~ Makes sense!" He says, smiling at Feliks. As Feliks is one of his closest friends, he already knew of the Polish man's crush on Toris.

Feliks nods as well, the two of them walking out of the store and back to his car. They go back to Feliks' house where Feliks wraps the box in green, yellow, and red striped paper, happy that he found a gift for Liet.

~Timeskip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny~

"What am I going to wear?!" Feliks shrieks as he looks at his clothes. Today is Liet's birthday and he's going to the party that the other Baltics are throwing for him. Suddenly, his eyes fall upon a skirt that he'd always wanted to wear but never had the chance to. It was a green, yellow, and red striped skirt designed exactly like the Lithuanian flag. He gasps and puts it on, pairing it with a plain white shirt. Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiles. "This is, like, totally perfect!" He squeals before grabbing Liet's present and leaving the house.

After a little while of driving, he arrives at Ivan's house. The Baltics got special permission to throw Liet's birthday party there, rather than having to do it somewhere else. Russia didn't care as long as they invited Yao, which they did easily, not wanting to anger the bigger nation. Feliks walks in and goes up to Toris giving him a hug. "Happy birthday, Liet!"

Toris smiles at Feliks, hugging him back. "Thanks, Feliks." Feliks smiles back, causing Toris' heart to melt.

Toris leads Feliks away from the main party, preferring the quiet company of his best friend to the rest of the party-goers. They chat for a little bit, Feliks mentioning the new dress that he bought before suddenly blushing. Toris looks at him confused, having rarely seen the Polish man blush before. Feliks pulls out the necklace box and hands it to Toris, who opens it a little hesitantly. He gasps when he sees the necklace and looks up at Feliks, seeing him sitting still and blushing.

"H-happy birthday, Liet." He stutters, causing Toris' eyes to widen with shock. Feliks never stutters unless he's completely nervous about something.

"Are you okay, Feliks?" He asks, looking concerned into Feliks' eyes. He starts to melt at the beautiful green color of them, before snapping back to reality.

Feliks nods before whispering, " K-kocham Cię, Liet." He quickly looks away, afraid at how Toris would respond.

Toris' eyes widen and a blush forms on his face. He doesn't know much Polish but he can figure out what the other man said by his actions. "Aš irgi tave myliu, Feliks." He replies, causing the other man to look at him in shock.

"Really?" Feliks almost squeaks out.

"Really." Toris says with a smile before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Feliks'. Feliks stiffens before melting into the kiss, finally with the one he loves. Toris pulls away, pecking Feliks' lips one more time, smiling brightly at him. He nods to the necklace, "Help me put that on?"

Feliks beams at him and nods, carefully removing the necklace from the box. Toris turns around and Feliks gently places the pendant around his neck and hooks the clasp. He lets go and the pendant falls to rest over Toris' heart. He smiles and holds Toris' hand in his own. He leans in and kisses the Lithuanian once more before whispering, "Happy birthday, my Liet."

When they re-join the party, everybody notices their joined hands. Everyone smiles at the happy couple, one particularly happy "ve~" easily heard from the guests. Toris smiles and goes on to celebrate one of the best birthdays that he's ever had.

Fin.


End file.
